Winter Monarch
by HachiAster
Summary: In the thick blizzard's and heavy hail of the forest surrounding a Town on the far outskirts of Atlas lived a legendary Monster. One that long history of death and pain follows. A force to be reckoned with it was strong and smart. But now a worse monster lives in these woods. And much more horrifying truth follows it. (Rated M for Mature Themes)
1. Prolouge: Struggle in the mountain

**AN: As icontinue my main story "RWBY: A new adventure" i often find many diffrent story prompts and idea's entering my brain. When i write these chapter's and stories i usually have no time to bother my editor. So these side stories will not be as great as my main project here. but it helps keep my head clear so here you go. enjoy**

* * *

" _I'm not sure whats scarier out here._

 _The sound of conflict_

…

 _or silence..._

 _both usually mean something bad approaches"_

He sat by his small campfire snow coming down around him gently. The air was frigid cold his breath coming out in little white puffs. Frost slowly began to cover his hood and back. White hair flowed down in front of his face providing a shield for his face. He held the rifle in his lap tightly as if the moment he let it go he would die. And out here that was a very real possibility. He had seen gruesome things. He had done gruesome things to. The dry blood coating his arms was proof of that. The machete coated in even more blood was further proof.

He heard a snap in the distance. He didn't move and instead tensed up his body like a cat preparing to pounce at any second. A growl was soon heard slowly creeping up behind him. He knew what it was, there was no doubt in his mind what had tracked him down. He knew what followed him. It always followed him. It never gave up hunting him.

He slowly stood not surprised he was still alive. He turned pointing the rifle straight forward at the beast before him.

The Grimm snarled as it stood up all the way its full size clearly showing it had more power. The pristine white bone armor like plates covering its body glistened in the moonlight shining radiantly in the snow that swirled around it. It's red eyes glowing bright with vengeance. It opened is snout revealing its sharp and bloodied teeth, bits of meat still stuck in between fangs.

The man stared at the beast before him the wind blowing his hair momentarily out of his eyes giving his own red eyes a lovely opportunity to fully take in the white beowulf Grimm before him. His face gave no emotions but the beast could sense the fear and nervousness buried inside the man.

"I suppose th-this is it... You've finished playing with you're meal huh? Expect me to give up do you?" The beowulf didn't move "sorry to disappoint you but. I intend to go down fighting."

He fired his gun the beowulf not flinching in the slightest and with a roar swating the man to the floor blood spraying from his now broken and gashed arm. The man reached for his Machete with his still functioning arm and turned as the Grimm lunged. Blood sprayed across the snow and fire that had dimmed to a small sizzle by now. The forest fell to silence. Nothing dared make a noise. Nothing dared move.

* * *

 **AN: Give me your thoughts. R &R**

 **BYE thank you for your time**


	2. Snow Storm

**AN: So i decided to continue this into a full on story to work on on the side. It doesn't connect to any of my other stories. I may involve team RWBY and JNPR at some point. Winter is also present but its kind of a younger take on her character from when she was in her 2nd year at Atlas. Give me your thoughts. This will be a very serious storie and there will be gore as we get into the story. Mostly OC. No pairings are decided.**

* * *

The snow came down in a violent flurry of white rage on the small town. Snow had buried most of the town in up to knee deep snow. The only people bothering to walk in the snow where the town guards. Each clad in black cloaks with rapiers sheathed to their belts. And their face protected by a white pristine helmet matching the snow flake emblems on their uniforms. They trudged clumsily through the thick snow keeping their eyes narrowed onto their path. Frost covered their cloaks frozen onto their visors making their eye sight partially useless in the violent blizzard of snow.

Two soldiers where on their lonesome as they entered the town square talking to each other over the built in helmet radio's. "Snow sure is a bitch ain't it buddy?" Asked one as she wiped her visor of snow for the millionth time as another cold breeze blew by her.

"No Shit! I can barely see five feet in fucking front of me! I mean for the love of Oum can't nature turn the blizzards off?!" He whines into the communicator causing his partner to wince and turn the receiver volume on her helmet down.

"Damnit Fredrick don't talk so loudly you'll blow my ear out!" She snapped irritably to Fredrick who laughed heartily at his friends reaction.

"Only when the snow quiets down to!" his laughter was joined by the loud whistle of another strong gust coating their visors in fresh snow and making them stumble back slightly. "I'll tell you this is one of the strongest snow storms we've had in years." He stood tall staring intently up to the imposing shadow of a nearby mountain. "It hasn't been this hard since..."

His partner had stopped moving forward to look at Fredrick. "Don't leave me hanging buddy"

Fredrick sighed shaking his head looking to his partner and shivering "Well last time it snowed this hard... Was when the Monarch raided the town."

She gave a funny look "Monarch? Like a butterfly?"

Fredrick chuckled as he pushed onward into the snow his partner following closely behind. "I forgot you didn't grow up here right?" She didn't let her answer already well aware of what she would respond with. "Well when I was a boy there used to be a legend of a great beast known as the Winter Monarch. There where few eye witness reports and fewer sightings from the guard but anyone who lived here feared it."

"How can you fear something you've never seen?"

"Well when it has an alleged murder streak of five to ten people a month you learn to fear it." Was his response as he wiped his visor again the wind getting stronger the longer they walked the snow covered streets. "It was said to have teeth like daggers that could tear flesh and bone like it was butter. Eyes the color of blood. And claws like giant meat hooks. It was said to be faster than any Grimm ever seen in history..." He shuddered softly "It used to give me nightmares when I was a chi-" His sentence was cut off as the wind picked up ten fold picking up snow and small objects flinging them down the street.

"Wow!" Fredrick turned grabbing his partner and pulling her close as the snow completely encompassed them in a thick blizzard making their eye sight absolutely useless. "On second thought! Don't let go of me till we get out of this storm." He truned tightly holding his partners hand as he traveled down the street knowing most building's where locked down he headed to the only open building in the storm he knew of.

* * *

-WM-

* * *

The blizzard seemed to pick up in ferocity as they shuffled their way to the rectangular wooden Inn. Fredrick struggled to close the door but a patron sitting inside and his smaller female partner managed to shut the thick wooden door and lock it down. The Inn itself was rather large. A long square cobblestone fire pit sat in the middle providing a nice lighting to the center of the Inn, candles placed along the walls provided a softer lighting over the large tables lining the walls. A counter sat on the far left of the building where a young ginger woman happily swept the floor and an elderly man behind her organized the shelves and updated the list of available rooms.

Fredrick walked to the counter. "Excuse me ma'am. Me and my fellow guards man require a room."

She quickly smiled and nodded"Let me see what is available."She put her hand out as he reached for his wallet "No need dear. Me and my father will gladly offer a room free of charge. Its the least we can do for you two. Is there anything else you require?" She asked as she checked a room number on the list behind her with a black marker and bent down to get the room key from under the counter.

"No that will be all ma'am. Thank you" After he received the key he was quick to run to his partners side.

She had already sat down by the fire her helmet resting by her feet as she took off her gauntlets and held her hands out to the fire. She gently brushed her white hair out of her icy blue eyes huffing slightly "That was so weird."

He nodded as he pulled up a chair next to her and took off his own helmet taking a deep breath rubbing his brown eyes. "No joke. That Blizzard went from bad to worse without warning." He leaned into his chair groaning. "And now are shift report is going to be late. What are we gonna do Winter?"

Winter shrugged. "I'm sure we aren't the only group who had to take shelter." She sighed. "I'm just worried my professor will be disappointed if I do anything under my best. But its not like I can control weather right?" She asked looking to Fredrick who simply nodded in response as he wiped some frost off his helmet.

"It's only your first week here." He placed his helm down and wrapped himself in his cloak. "So how do you think the life of guardsman is so far?"

"It's... Difficult. At least as long as the weather is like this... Hey tell me more about the Monarch." She noticed some stares from others sitting at the tables eating some midnight snacks. She immediately dismissed the looks. She was more interested in the Lore of the town at the moment.

He stopped to think. "Well how much would you like to know?"

"Everything. It would be nice to know more about this little town. It sounds like you have some rather unique Grimm here if the ones I saw in the forest on my way here are anything to go by."

"Oh the Dire Grimm you mean? Yeah wouldn't want to wish that monstrosity upon anyone. Little devils have Hide almost as tough as a Goliath, the agility of a rabbit in heat and don't even get me started on their speed. We're trained specifically on how to kill them but all that training goes out the window when you have a pack of them running at you almost as fast as a bullet. It's terrifying." He shuddered as he thought of the creatures. "But no where near as scary as the history surrounding the Monarch." "The beast tormented the town since before it had even grown large enough to be considered a Town. Back in the early days of Brensworth when it was a humble lumber village with little significance it's founder Adalhard Schnee had gone out on a hunting trip."

"Wait wait. This town was settled by a Schnee?" Winter asked incredulously.

"Yes. Although here its a well known fact he and all his descendents where very quickly disowned by the Schnee's who founded the Schnee Dust Company." He sighed "They've absolutely demolished the existence of Adalhard and his bloodline for reasons I cannot begin to comprehend. Until recently the town was always governed by someone of the Schnee bloodline."

"What happened that changed that?" Winter asked slightly steering the topic off its original subject.

"Well the last descendent. Ruford Schnee went off to continue the long family tradition of leaving to the wild to kill the Monarch. But unlike his ancestors of the past he had never married or had children when he left. And just like many before him... He never returned..." His face looked solemn as he stared to the floor gripping his helmet tightly. "He had been a great leader... Even at a young age he was gifted with having such a developed understanding of the world. This town saw it's greatest times under his care. He wasn't much for flirting and even with his sweet nature he never bothered to attempt at a girlfriend always saying he needed to focus on helping the town. At fifteen his father became deathly ill and died leaving him in charge." Fredrick soothed back his peppermint hair leaning back.

"I knew Ruford as a personal friend. He was such a smart man... Then he fell ill to the curse of Winter." Fredrick chuckled as he realized the coincidence that his partners name was Winter.

Winter caught on to his stifled laughter and rolled her eyes at his amusing. "Curse of Winter? Whats that?"

"The curse of winter. Well the legend goes that while Adalhard was out hunting he came across the shack of a cannibalistic witch. They fell into a quick battle that ended with Adalhard burning the shack and gouging the cannibals eye out. Before he killed the witch however, it placed a curse on Adalhard's family. Signs of the curse where Red eyes, hallucinations, and uncontrollable rage. The legend states that the final stage of the curse was unspeakable. It also said it would never end until the monster of the mountain was vanquished." He sighed.

"That was the birth of the Winter Monarch. Alpha to all Grimm of the mountain and the deadliest Grimm alive. It tormented Adalhard's family and the town for generations... Then Ruford left out on his hunt after he took ill to the curse. He had taken nothing more than a sword and rifle. My father who at the time had been captain of the guard chased after him. Neither returned..." Winter felt her hand reach out to Fredrick's shoulder. He turned to face her. "But as far as we know their hunt was not in vain." He added managing a soft smile. "The Monarch never returned to the village and although none of their bodies where ever found its believed they must of taken it down with them."

Winter smiled softly and gave him a small pat on the shoulder as she stood up " I'm really sorry to hear that."

He Sighed and looked into the fire. "It's okay. They died as hero's..." He was clearly getting lost in his thoughts.

"well i'm getting tired" He absent mindfully gave her the key to which she sighed taking the key. "come to bed soon will you?" He nodded looking to the floor. Winter wasn't one for being ignored but she let it slide. She didn't want to displease her mentor on this mission further. So she left to the double bed room to rest for the night.

* * *

 **AN: hope you enjoyed or found this interesting. Its a poor chapter i know and im sure its full of problems but i will try to fix certain things up as time goes on. Since there is no editor for this story yet updates should be often depending on my will to type something up. Have a good day/night.**


	3. Reddened Snow

**AN: So im testing out my ability at darker more brutal writing type. Give me your thoughts. Excuse the mistakes in grammar and any inconsistencies please be sure to alert me of them so that i can fix it. I've got some stuff planned and updates should be more vivid for this story then other projects due to the lack of an editor at the moment.**

* * *

As the blizzard at Brensworth finally settled many Guards Men left their shelter to continue their shifts. Some others had been trapped in buildings where snow had piled up to the top of the door. The snow itself had gone up to waist height in the mostly abandoned outskirts of the town. It was truly a nuisance for any partner's unlucky enough to have shifts in those areas. Worse was the fate of any who had yet to get indoors as multiple red eyes dashed across the snow their light steps making them almost impossible to hear aside from their heavy panting. They swarmed out of a covered alleyway where a young man had attempted to take shelter from the blizzard. The snow and walls had been splotched in an unsavory red color and scent of death. One that followed the dog like Grimm trekking the roads of the town at a horrifically fast speed.

Two partners patrolling a near by street immediately went on edge as a monstrous howl erupted from the ceiling of one of the buildings and was quickly answered by a dozen smaller high pitched ones. The two men where quick to equip their weapons the taller one of the two unsheathing a pristine white rapier and taking a defensive stance. The shorter one knelt in the snow resting the top of his bulky black rifle on the densely packed snow. He flipped a switch and it produced a soft hum that softly grew louder in unison with the soft yet swift thumping of paws heading their direction.

"Alvin?" The rifle man spoke softly as he struggled to keep the slightly vibrating rifle steady waiting for the target to appear. "Alvin?" The swords man didn't respond yet again as his eyes kept an eye on the snow. "Alvin?!" He yelled a little bit getting Alvin's attention.

"Keep concentration Axel" Was his response as the paws grew louder about to turn the corner. "Now!" He yelled as his rapier began to glow fire dust being channeled into the blade and with a wave a fire ball was launched at the wolf like Grimm that turned the corner causing it to roll away to the side regaining its balance quickly running again. Two others fell into the extremely soft and lightly melted snow patch he had made. Axel took his shot at the one in the lead a spike approximately the size of half his rifle was launched at an extraordinary speed ripping straight through the leading Grimm but nearly immediately losing all its velocity.

Alvin was quick to begin reloading his rifle as the other two quickly recovered and with bloodied maw's and blood red eyes charged like wild bulls to the partners. Before either could make a move in defense a mighty gust of wind and snow blew at them knocking all of them off balance. The two Grimm recovered just a second later them the rifle man who was quick to dispath of one of them while Alvin took a plunge with his rapier coating it in fire dust making the blade reach just the right temperature to pierce the Grimm's renowned tough hide. He twisted the blade inside the Grimm making it yip in agony as it died. He pulled the blade out as the possibly life saving wind dyed down to a small flurry.

"Where the hell did those come from?" Asked Axel the rifleman as he loaded another steel pike into the large rifle like weapon.

"I'm not sure... But wasn't their... More..." Alvin's face became pale as several more red eyes pierced the flurry encasing them. Snarls just barely covered by the high pitched whistle of the slowly strengthening wind. Snow being kicked up more till the red eyes disappeared in the snow storm. "Axel... Get a flare ready." His partner responded with much urgency as he pulled a red hand gun from his cloak loading a small red bullet inside. "shoot. Now!" Yelled Alvin as he got into a defensive stance narrowing his eyes on the slowly reappearing red ones.

The flare that shot into the air lit up its red blinding light reflecting off the snow swarming around them lighting the whole street in blinding red revealing dozens of the snarling four legged wolf like Grimm stood upon the snow. But nothing was as terrifying for them as the monstrosity that lunged through the air extinguishing the just barely lit flare in its wide mouth landing with a loud thud behind them. Axel quick as ever turned immediately as the monstrosity turned to face him. Unlike the other grimm it was much larger. Roughly two times the size of a Beowulf its white pristine bone armored body blending perfectly into the snow. Its eyes burned with red rage as its snarl silenced the Dire Grimm's immediately. Its heavy body slowly approaching them. Neither of the soldiers could move. Alvin's eyes where glued on the monsters narrow red eyes. They burned into his soul. The burning orbs dissolved any courage in his body as he began to softly shake his stance breaking.

Axel who had gaped in sheer horror and amazement recovered just barely enough. He pulled his eyes from the monsters and aimed his rifle to the beast taking a shot. The pike shattered like glass against its body only angering the monster. The frigid air suddenly became even colder the armor seeming to stiffen on them as the blizzard grew more ferocious as it released an unearthly roar. It ran forward swiping a mighty paw at Axel swatting him away like a fly his body flying into the column of a wooden building along the snow covered street the porch roof collapsing on the rifleman as the monster lunged at Alvin who barely managed to pull his rapier into a defensive position in time the blade did little more than get caught in the beasts sharp teeth but the metal was strong and didn't snap even when the beast fell on top of Alvin Its claws wrapped on either end of the blade overlapping Alvin's hands and digging into them making him yell in agony as he attempted to keep the monster off him.

As he held the beast off he let a part of his brain try to calculate the situation. They where so far away from the more heavily populated area of the town it was unlikely any citizens had heard the commotion. The flare had lit so briefly and hadn't gotten high enough to alert any one further than a few streets away. He quickly understood he was screwed. The Grimm's face grew closer to his when two shots fired out not to far away each followed by the yelp of a Dire Grimm. Perhaps it wasn't hopeless. With a sudden surge of adrenaline he attempted to kick the grimm off. The beast stumbled back only slightly when he added a head butt to the attack. But there was enough distance for him to run to the rifle fire. But a smaller creature chomped at his ankle sharp teeth puncturing the armored boots and his skin. He screamed in agony as another small terror of a Grimm jumper up clamping on his wrist pulling him down into the snow as they pulled at his body. Two lights from the other rifle man turned the corner when claws grasped tightly to his helmet cracking the visor and picking him up off the snow his feet dangling as he struggled in the deathly grip of the beast. Two blinding lights shined upon him as the clawed large hand squeezed making a horrible noise that echoed in the street as the snow storm suddenly stopped in perfect synch with the mans thoughts, hopes and dreams.

* * *

 **AN: R &R Please**


End file.
